The YuGiOh GX Mary Sue Alphabet
by Jackie Coffey
Summary: A is for Ashley, with a genius IQ...


Yay! Another Mary Sue alphabet! These are so much fun to write. Both of my Mary Sue alphabets were inspired by the Harry Potter one by Irony_chan. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Any resemblance to any fanfiction or character is completely unintentional. I apologize if I insulted anyone. So, enjoy the Mary Sue Alphabet!

* * *

**The Yu-Gi-Oh GX Mary Sue Alphabet**:

***

**A **is for **Ashley  
**With a genius IQ  
She just started Duel Academy,  
But in Obelisk Blue.  
She's never lost a duel  
Since she made her first deck.  
But no one is jealous  
That she's teacher's pet.  
'Cause how could they ever  
Think anything bad  
About this child prodigy  
Who crushed any dreams they had  
About ever becoming  
The next king of games?  
(It's no wonder this fanfic  
Got nothing but flames.)

***

**B **is for **Brittney.  
**She's Jaden's new girl,  
With six names in a row  
And sapphire curls.  
We're really not sure  
If this fanfic's for real,  
We're hoping it's not  
Since Brittney just healed  
A wounded Kuriboh  
With the power of love,  
And it seems that she has  
No flaws to speak of.  
It could be a parody.  
We don't really know.  
But it's so bad it's funny  
An author could ever sink so low.

***

**C** is for **Cairo  
**(it's used as a name)  
But compared to the story  
That isn't so strange.  
Cause Cairo's half dragon,  
Half ninja,  
Half elf.  
It's complex,  
Says the author  
Who's not sure herself  
Exactly how Cairo  
Was born in Japan,  
Is the princess of somewhere,  
And somehow began  
the vampire genre,  
despite being ten  
(yet an Obelisk Blue).  
It's no wonder this fanfic  
Has zero reviews.

***

**D** is for **Dawn**,  
And she rules the school  
'Cause _this_ Mary Sue  
Has never lost a duel.  
See, Jaden and Alexis  
realized their feelings for each other,  
and the result of their marriage  
was Dawn and her brother.  
But all that Dawn does  
Is make fun of the losers.  
And that just isn't  
Enough plot for reviewers.  
Now the author won't update  
Till she gets five good reviews.  
Wait? We're supposed to _like_ this?  
Now I'm so confused.

***

**E** is for **Erin  
**Or was her name Ern?  
There's so many mistakes here,  
We're kind of concerned  
That maybe the author  
Needs a good pair of glasses.  
Cause Ern—I mean Erin  
Would fail all her classes  
If her papers were as bad  
As what the author just wrote.  
Is that a blue coat Erin's wearing?  
Or did she really mean 'goat'?

***

**F** is for **Falcon  
**I wish I was kidding.  
Though she sure thought her teachers were  
When she heard them forbidding  
Any students to go near  
The old haunted castle  
(The author won't say where _that_ came from  
'cause it's just too much hassle).  
So Falcon was captured  
And then used as bait  
So the villain can finally  
Defeat Falcon's soul mate.  
But even after all this  
She's as clueless as ever.  
"What? You say this is a trap?  
The villain's isn't _that_ clever..."

***

**G** is for Gaia**  
**(Gemini? Glory?)  
She's blonde. No, a redhead.  
And this is her story.  
She's in the Slifer Red dorm  
Cause her grades kinda suck  
(No, wait, the teachers just hate her.)  
And she has the bad luck  
Of being an artifact  
Disguised as a person.  
It's a magic defense.  
No wait, it's a curse. And  
Gaia/Gemini/Glory/Ginny  
Has to stop all the bad guys  
Without letting any  
Of her classmates  
Know about her true past,  
Which she can't ever remember  
Since it changes too fast.

***

**H** is for **Heather**,  
One of many OCs  
Who showed up at Duel Academy  
Nice as you please.  
They're taking over the school  
And ruining the show's plot.  
Maybe there'll be a storyline?  
Apparently not.  
All of these OC people  
have no personality  
The canon cast is off hiding  
To protect their originality.  
'Cause anyone who meets  
An OC like Heather  
Becomes as brain-dead as she is,  
A zombie forever.

***

**I **is for **Isabel  
**Who's only real trait  
Is showering Jaden  
With nothing but hate.  
She seems to have nothing  
To do all day long  
But embarrass poor Jaden  
And always prove him wrong.  
Isabel's a great duelist,  
And Jaden's really bad.  
And Isabel is stealing  
All the friends Jaden had.  
Despite the author's attempts  
To make others hate Jaden too,  
He's gaining readers' sympathy  
Said the only review.

***

**J** is for **Jaden  
**Who isn't an OC,  
But he's so out of character  
That he may as well be.  
He's Gothic, sadistic,  
And possibly gay.  
He's bipolar and psycho,  
Hides in his room during the day.  
I think he's a vampire,  
But that changes a lot.  
If it were consistent,  
There _might_ be a plot.  
Though that isn't too likely,  
Not likely at all,  
Since the author hasn't logged on  
Since early last fall.

***

**K** is for **Kaida  
**An Obelisk Blue,  
Incredibly wealthy  
And talented too.  
Kaida was the best duelist  
'Till she was defeated,  
And despite what she accused,  
She knew Jaden hadn't cheated.  
And if you've never  
Seen _this_ situation done  
Just search out Yu-Gi-Oh  
Episode One.  
And it's not even like the name is that clever.  
Just flip the 'd' backwards.  
Worst disguise ever.

***

**L** is for **Lauren,  
**popular and cool.  
She's in Slifer Red,  
But she rules the school.  
And she's turning into  
What the author swore she wouldn't become.  
See, she's taking a test…  
Hey! Where'd that keyblade come from?  
Now Lauren's turned into  
Jaden and Sora all in one.  
And there were plenty of readers,  
But now there are none.

***

**M** is for **Megan**.  
She's Jaden's clone,  
And despite the author's claims,  
Has no personality of her own.  
And despite having been made  
Only two months ago,  
She's the same age as Jaden.  
(She took _two months_ to grow?)  
Now cloning a character  
May not sound too boring,  
But if nothing ever happens,  
There's really no story.  
Megan goes to her classes,  
And talks with her friends,  
There's no plot at all.  
We can't wait 'till this ends.

***

**N**'s for **Nicole**,  
Of Obelisk Blue.  
She's sailor Earth  
And a catgirl too.  
She's a vampire who happens  
To be immune to the sun,  
And has whatever powers  
The author thinks would be fun.  
She's the Slayer,  
The Avatar,  
And part Autobot  
So much time's spent describing her  
That there isn't a plot.

***

**O**'s for **Olivia**.  
She's viewed as the norm,  
Despite her green curls  
And her magical sword.  
No one finds it strange  
That she has amethyst eyes,  
And are angel wings _normal_ now?  
That's how she flies.  
She wears skimpy outfits  
Made mostly of lace.  
Clearly the school dress code  
Needs to be replaced.

***

**P** is for **Parker  
**Who's not a Mary Sue.  
'Cause Parker has bad points  
And weaknesses too.  
She's a stupid, annoying,  
Hideous brat.  
She's incompetent, paranoid,  
And horribly fat.  
But despite all her flaws  
(these are just the beginning),  
The whole school is in love with her.  
_How long 'till the ending?!?!?_

***

**Q **is for** Quinn.  
**She's backstory-riffic!  
But she can't tell you her past.  
'Cause it's just that horrific.  
Well, if you must know,  
Her home was destroyed  
After she ran away.  
Her sister died in a car crash  
On her seventh birthday.  
She was kidnapped by scientists  
And given superpowers  
She's died at least sixteen times,  
In the past sixteen hours.  
She's somebody's clone  
And some villain's daughter.  
And it seems any plot  
Is just dead in the water.

***

**R** is for **Rose,  
**Who's sparkly and pure,  
A friend to all living things,  
And extremely mature,  
For a ten year old girl  
(That's the author's age too).  
She has golden blonde hair,  
Her eyes are a sapphire hue.  
She's at one with nature,  
But has a "major" flaw:  
She's a little bit clumsy,  
Which doesn't slow her down at all.

***

**S** is for **Sarah**,  
Who's really pathetic.  
She trips over her own feet,  
Though she's said to be athletic.  
She's in Obelisk Blue,  
Though her dueling skills suck.  
She's won once in her lifet i m e,  
And that was just luck.  
She's failed every class,  
And has to repeat the grade.  
See, Sarah's just average,  
The a uthor explains.  
But despit e being "average",  
All the boys are obsessed.  
They think that she's perfect.  
It makes me depressed.

***

**T** is for **Thalia  
**Too good for this sinful Earth,  
She gave up her life  
To save the school from a curse.  
Throughout the whole story,  
She's been completely perfect,  
And even the villains  
Just have to respect  
This perfect girl's sacrifice  
By changing their ways,  
And living according to the morals  
That Thalia displayed.  
The story should be over,  
But Thalia's back  
As a guardian angel,  
To protect the school from attack.

***

**U **is for **Umeko.  
**She's the foreign exchange,  
You probably thought  
When you first read her name.  
But no.  
She's a regular  
Obelisk Blue.  
She speaks seven languages,  
And duels better than you!  
But she's got a secret  
She's going to reveal  
In the awesome next chapter!  
Is this story for real?

***

**V** is for **Verity,  
**Her eyes are silver and gold.  
And her dueling skills  
Are a wonder to behold.  
The teachers think she's amazing.  
The girls want her dead.  
She could be an Obelisk Blue,  
But prefers Slifer Red.  
She sings like an angel,  
And knows how to fly.  
"I just want to be normal,"  
She says with a sigh.  
All the boys at the school  
Think that Verity is the best.  
The author has clearly never heard of  
A Mary Sue test.

***

**W** is for **Willow  
**(the author's a Buffy fan)  
And the author is filibustering  
Any way that she can.  
Willow rants and persuades,  
Gets the whole school on her side.  
Someone thinks something different?  
That's why they just died  
In a horrible way  
That proves Willow was right.  
This has got to be the worst fanfic  
Ever found on this site.

***

**X** is for **Xandra.  
**She _isn't_ a Sue!  
The author exclaims  
As she reads a review.  
She's afraid of the dark!  
It took her a _month_ to learn Chinese!  
Her IQ is only 150!  
And so what if she sees  
Duel Monster spirits!  
Jaden can too!  
If you're just going to be stupid,  
Why bother to review?

***

**y **is for **yumi  
**whos story might not be so bad  
but there's so little punctuation  
it's really quite sad!!!!!  
there are no capital letters  
and no commas to be found!!1!!  
theres no paragraph breaks  
but exclamation points abound!!!!!  
we cant tell who 's talking!!!!!  
we dont know what's going on!!1!!  
And half the "exclamation points"  
Are really the number one!1!!!!

***

**Z** is for **Zoe**,  
The worst kind of Sue:  
An author-turned-character  
Who out of the blue,  
Found herself in the show.  
She knows what happens next,  
'Cause she's seen every season.  
So when the characters are perplexed,  
Zoe will know the answer,  
And she will save the day.  
And her least favorite characters  
Are going to pay.


End file.
